marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers
The Avengers are a team of powerful super-heroes assembled by Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. through the Avengers Initiative as a team that could fight the battles that they could never handle alone. After saving the world in the battle of New York, they gained world-wide recognition, being referred to as the Heroes of New York by many. They oversaw the return of Loki to Asgard, and then dissolved. After S.H.I.E.L.D. became a defunct agency, Stark Industries remodeled Stark Tower into Avengers Tower. History Recruitment Starting the Initiative The Avengers are the result of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury's Avengers Initiative. Fury realized that a group of extraordinary individuals would be needed to the battle the growing forces that conventional military forces would not be able to handle alone, much less defeat. The founding members are Captain America, the world's first superhero, the invincible armored Iron Man, the Asgardian warrior prince: Thor, the rage monster known only as the Hulk, and two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most skilled operatives, Hawkeye, an archer with perfect aim, and Black Widow, a master assassin with a huge skill-set. Recruiting Tony Stark After revealing to the world that he is Iron Man, Tony Stark returned home to find Nick Fury waiting for him. Fury consulted with Stark regarding the Avengers Initiative, telling him that he's not the only superhero in the world. Stark declined but Fury still kept eyes on him in the meantime.Iron Man Rejecting Tony Stark Six months after revealing to the world that he was Iron Man, Tony Stark helped to stabilize peace between East and West relations. However, he discovered that the very thing keeping him alive, the Palladium Arc Reactor, was slowly killing him. Beginning to do questionable things such as donating a large number of his personal things and giving Pepper Potts control of Stark Industries, Nick Fury began to intervene, sending in his top agent Natasha Romanoff, in the guise of Stark's new assistant Natalie Rushman, to keep an eye on him. Following a number of altercations, including an attack on Stark by Ivan Vanko and a fight with his friend James Rhodes during a drunken stupor, Fury meet with Stark to discuss his condition and help him get back on the path to save himself and back to work. After finding a new element that stabilized his health and ending a large scale attack by Vanko, however, Romanoff wrote a report on Stark and stated that while the armor would benefit the Avengers Initiative, Stark himself was deemed unsuitable and was instead given a position as consultant, which he accepted on the condition that he and Rhodes would be given medals for their heroics, personally awarded by Senator Stern.Iron Man 2 Meeting Thor After Thor was exiled to Earth and landed in New Mexico, he tried to recover Mjølnir after discovering it had made its way to Earth as well. Phil Coulson made note of Thor's strength, albeit human, and his combat skills, making his men "some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like minimum wage mall cops." Then when the Destroyer came to Earth to kill Thor, Thor willingly handed himself over, an act that allowed him to regain his power and defeated the Destroyer. After that, Coulson approached him and Thor vowed he would be an ally to Earth if they return Jane Foster's research which Coulson agreed. However, before Coulson had a chance to debrief him, Thor flew to the landing site to return back to Asgard to stop Loki.Thor The Consultant Soon after the confrontation between Hulk and Emil Blonsky in Harlem, a request came down from the World Security Council that blame for the incident be placed on Banner and that Blonsky, who was being held in General Thaddeus Ross' sector, be exonerated for his crimes and placed on the team's roster. Director Nick Fury didn't want Blonsky for the team, but was in no position to disobey a direct order from the council. Hoping to resolve the situation for Fury, Agents Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell conspired to sabotage the request by sending in their newly minted consultant Tony Stark to be the one to contact the General. As planned, Stark's abrasive manner and disdain for authority resulted in Ross not only turning down the request, but also attempting to have Stark removed from the bar. In response, Stark bought the establishment and had it scheduled for demolition.Marvel One-Shot: The ConsultantThe Incredible Hulk Captain America's Return After being frozen for nearly 70 years, Steve Rogers woke up in an 1940's-style hospital to find something wrong. When he realized the game playing on the radio was a game that he had already seen, he escaped onto the streets of 2010s New York City. There, he met Nick Fury who told him the entire incident was meant to break the news to him slowly that he had been missing for nearly 70 years.Captain America: The First Avenger War for Earth Destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. At first, when it seemed to be no progress with it, the Avengers Initiative was shut down. Instead, focus was put on Phase 2, an initiative to reverse-engineer HYDRA weapons to create weapons for Earth's defense and examining the Tesseract as a source for such weapons. Loki arrived through the Tesseract from "the other end of space" and began attacking several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, taking control of Hawkeye and Erik Selvig with his staff and taking hold of the Tesseract. Following this, Nick Fury re-instates the Avengers Initiative and has Phil Coulson call for Black Widow to bringing in the others. Coulson has her go to Kolkata, India to bring in Bruce Banner, who can track the cube due to the fact that it is emitting low levels of Gamma Radiation, of which Banner is an expert. Meanwhile, Fury goes to Captain America to give him his first mission since being awakened. Coulson personally travels to Stark Tower to bring Tony Stark files containing information regarding his other potential teammates, Loki, and the Tesseract.The Avengers Battle of New York The team was assembled on the Helicarrier and initially had difficulty working together. Many of them did not want to form a team and they argued constantly over ideological differences. Tony Stark was reluctant to work under the command of Captain America. Thor demanded that Loki be returned to him and did not want to compromise. Everyone on the team was uncomfortable with the presence of Bruce Banner. After Loki killed Phil Coulson, and began his main attack, the Avengers decided to put their differences aside and went to New York City. During the battle they learned to trust one another and rally in defense of New York as it was invaded by extraterrestrials known as the Chitauri. Captain America took command of the team and they all worked to suppress the invasion force. Hulk beat Loki into submission and Iron Man carried a nuclear weapon fired by the World Security Council into the portal through which the aliens entered Earth and destroyed their fleet, breaking the neural connection with their ground troops and instantly incapacitating them. The team took Loki as their prisoner. Aftermath In the aftermath of the battle, the team rested and ate at the nearby Shawarma Palace.The Avengers Post-credits Scene While they were eating, James Rhodes, who had come to New York to help fight but was too late, entered the restaurant and was introduced to the Avengers.Iron Man 3 Prelude Later, the Avengers reassembled in their civilian clothes to watch Thor take both Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Meanwhile, Nick Fury worked to resurrect the person that the team avenged, Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place Anticipating the possible death of an Avenger, Nick Fury had Phil Coulson lead Project T.A.H.I.T.I., an operation inside a hidden safe house where the bodily fluids of an extraterrestrial were used to make various drugs, including one that could resurrect the dead.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Coulson, though, recommended the project's shut down, due to its unusual side effects.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Since Fury considered Coulson an Avenger, he used the procedure on him anyway.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Considering how popular the team had become, a toy-line had been made called the "Heroes of New York" with action figures based on each Avenger.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge Later Exploits Following the conclusion of the war and capture of Loki, the team split up to finish their own individual pursuits. Captain America and Black Widow continued to work with S.H.I.E.L.D., often working with STRIKE to neutralize threats. Thor returned to Asgard, delivering Loki into the hands of Asgardian justice. The return of the Tesseract allowed the Asgardians to repair the Bifrost Bridge, after which Thor and his allies began to battle the bands of Marauders that had sprung up across the Nine Realms.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Suffering from trauma after his near-death experience, Tony Stark focused on developing an Iron Legion for the purpose of countering future threats. Despite now being familiar with one another, the Avengers continued to deal with threats individually. After his friend and former bodyguard Happy Hogan was nearly killed in an apparent terrorist attack, Stark issued a public challenge to the Mandarin, a shadowy figure claiming responsibility for the bombings. This rash action led to a chain of events that resulted in Iron Man successfully unraveling the conspiracy of Aldrich Killian, the head of A.I.M. who intended to use Extremis to create an army of super-soldiers and control both sides of the war on terror. Cut off from most of his allies, Stark nonetheless was able to defeat the false Mandarin with the assistance of James Rhodes and Pepper Potts.Iron Man 3 Meanwhile, the onset of the Convergence awoke both the Infinity Stone known as the Aether and the Dark Elves who coveted its power for the purpose of annihilating the Nine Realms. After his love interest Jane Foster unwillingly became the Aether's host, Thor traveled to Earth and sheltered her on Asgard. The subsequent Dark Elf attack led to the death of Frigga and the dismantling of Asgard's defenses, leading Thor to reluctantly recruit Loki's aid and escape to the Dark Elf homeworld, Svartalfheim, planning to lay a trap for the Dark Elves. Though Loki did not immediately betray his brother, their plan went awry, resulting in Loki's apparent death and Malekith, the Dark Elf leader, escaping with the Aether. Returning to Earth, Thor was unable to gain S.H.I.E.L.D's assistance in time. The Dark Elves came perilously close to succeeding in their goal but were eventually thwarted by Thor, Foster, and her colleagues. The war led Thor to renounce the throne of Asgard, but unbeknownst to him allowed Loki to secretly take Odin's place and gain control of Asgard, leaving the AllFather's fate unknown.Thor: The Dark World Targeted by HYDRA Still working for S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Rogers was informed of the organization's latest initiative, Project Insight, a program designed to target potential threats before they struck. Rogers had deep misgivings about Insight, which only grew after witnessing Nick Fury's apparent assassination at the hands of the Winter Soldier. Fury's last actions before his seeming death were to warn the Captain that S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised and give him the data recovered from the Lemurian Star. Rogers refused to tell all he knew to Alexander Pierce, prompting the organization to declare him a fugitive and attempt to hunt him down. Rogers eluded his pursuers and met up with Black Widow, and together the duo learned a terrifying truth. The preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola informed them that HYDRA had recovered from its defeat during the war and realized that in order to take control, humanity needed to willingly give up its freedom. To this end, the organization had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. at its founding, using their influence to spread chaos across the globe. By the present day, HYDRA had grown large enough to gain nearly complete control of S.H.I.E.L.D., and now stood to use Project Insight to complete their master plan. Rogers managed to uncover Insight's true purpose: the elimination of over twenty million individuals that posed a threat to HYDRA's control. Nearly all of the Avengers were primary targets, including Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, who remained unaware of the imminent threat. Fortunately, Captain America, Black Widow, and their allies were able to narrowly prevent Insight's activation, taking down the thoroughly corrupted S.H.I.E.L.D. in the process. Following the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark recruited Maria Hill into his company, shielding her from legal persecution. Stark Industries began working to privatize global security and fill the void left by the organization's collapse. Meanwhile, HYDRA remained active across the globe, securing control of many S.H.I.E.L.D. bases and continuing with many of their research projects. Anticipating a reprisal from Captain America and his "colorful friends", HYDRA leader Wolfgang von Strucker prepared to gradually feed them the locations of other HYDRA bases in order to buy time for his group to complete their research on Loki's Scepter and the twins Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers Reassembled Fighting HYDRA With the rising threat of HYDRA, the Avengers were officially reassembled, with the financial backing of Tony Stark. Using the former Stark Tower, now renamed Avengers Tower, as their headquarters, they embarked on several missions to ruin HYDRA's plans for world domination. Age of Ultron The Avengers, Maria Hill, Helen Cho and James Rhodes were having a party, as they tried to lift Mjølnir. Announcing that humanity was not worthy of survival, Ultron appeared within the party.Avengers: Age of Ultron Members 'Captain America' *'Name': Steve Rogers *'Description': Steve Rogers is a World War II veteran. After Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum transformed the frail Steve Rogers into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers destroyed multiple HYDRA bases, slowly crippling the organization. During his final battle with the leader of HYDRA, the Red Skull, Rogers crashed a plane into the Arctic and was frozen in ice for nearly seventy years. He was eventually found by S.H.I.E.L.D. and resuscitated. Shortly after his revival, Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognizes. When Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., called on Rogers to help save the world again, he quickly suited up as Captain America, taking up his iconic shield and bringing his strength, leadership and no-nonsense attitude to the Avengers in the War for Earth. 'Iron Man' *'Name': Tony Stark *'Description': Anthony Edward Stark, called Tony by most, is a self-proclaimed eccentric genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. After being abducted by the Ten Rings terrorist organization, who desired his company's weapons technology, Stark constructed a high-tech suit of armor that aided him in his escape. Shaken from the experience, Stark seeks to bring about world peace using other suits, each one more advanced than the last. His heroic adventures have brought him into contact with enemies, including Obadiah Stane, Ivan Vanko. Justin Hammer and Aldrich Killian. However, his arrogant nature and love for fame made his actions less than discrete, and attracted the attention of Nick Fury. Stark reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant to Nick Fury's peacekeeping intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and later teamed up with them and the Avengers to take down Loki during the War for Earth. Usually when not on his own or with the Avengers, he teams up with his best friend and partner, James Rhodes. 'Thor' *'Name': Thor Odinson *'Description': Thor is the heir of Odin, the king of Asgard. When Thor's arrogance nearly plunged his realm into war, Odin banished Thor to Earth as punishment, where his otherworldly antics drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. While in exile on Earth, Thor learned humility and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous adoptive brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father, and attempted to confront Loki over his actions; the ensuing confrontation resulted in Loki's own exile. After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor must now return to Earth once again to prevent a cosmic-level catastrophe. With Mjølnir, a legendary hammer with immense power, in his hand, the mighty warrior soon finds himself drawn into an unlikely alliance with Nick Fury's secret initiative, the Avengers, lending his power to their cause against Loki and his army. 'Hulk' *'Name': Bruce Banner *'Description': Doctor Bruce Banner was a graduate from Culver University who was hired by military general Thaddeus Ross to develop a new variation of the super soldier serum that brought Captain America into being. Using gamma radiation, Banner succeeded in his experiments, but the results were more disastrous than he thought as he involuntarily transformed into a monster known as Hulk. Now, fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict, Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous, green menace. Unknown to Banner, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. has remained watch over him and kept hostile forces off his back, as Fury sees Banner's transformation as being a valuable asset to the agency's Avengers Initiative. Despite his chagrin, Banner aided the Avengers greatly in the War for Earth, and later became good friends with Tony Stark and worked with him numerous times. 'Black Widow' *'Name': Natasha Romanoff *'Description': Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow, is a former Russian spy and a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counter-intelligence agency that founded the Avengers. Even in her short career at S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Romanoff has turned covert espionage into an art form. Armed with an extensive complement of high-tech weaponry and armaments, as well as a vast repertoire of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat training, Romanoff's skill-set seems to know no bounds. After Loki declared war on Earth, Natasha joined the Avengers, despite not being applied to the initiative, and contributed greatly in the team's battle against Loki and the Chitauri. 'Hawkeye' *'Name': Clint Barton *'Description': Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is an elite agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. A master marksman and specialist in archery, Barton has been assigned on various different missions and faced numerous dangers in his career; it was one of these missions that brought his comrade, Natasha Romanoff, into S.H.I.E.L.D. Before the War for Earth, Hawkeye was assigned by Nick Fury to keep watch over Erik Selvig while the doctor was studying the Tesseract; Hawkeye was subsequently brainwashed by Loki during the destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. and unwillingly aided him in setting up his invasion of New York. However, after the attack on the Helicarrier, he was freed from Loki's mental control and joined the Avengers to fight against Loki's alien army. After that, he continued to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. until its collapse. Relationships Allies .]] *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Jasper Sitwell † (formerly) *Samuel Wilson/Falcon *James Rhodes/Iron Patriot *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Former Enemy) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Former Enemy) Enemies *Loki *Chitauri *Leviathan *Ultron *Vision *Ultron Sentinels *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker Appearances Trivia *The formation of the Avengers at the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. as portrayed in The Avengers follows the same premise as , a modern re-imagining of the Avengers. *Despite not being an official member of the Avengers team, Agent Phil Coulson was regarded as a fallen Avenger by Director Nick Fury. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End *With the exception of Black Widow and Hawkeye, the order in which the Avengers are introduced in the series follows the original founding lineup portrayed in the comics. **Ant-Man and the Wasp were founding members in the comics, but both have yet to even appear in the film series. References External Links * * Category:Teams Category:Avengers